


the way you make me feel is so brand new

by vlossoms



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Background Lee Juyeon/Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae, Established Relationship, Fluff, Late Night Conversations, Love Confessions, M/M, Slice of Life, and an excuse for me to write sangyeon with, pure fluff, the biggest smile ever, this is just jacob sayin realizin hes in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25787347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vlossoms/pseuds/vlossoms
Summary: It hits Jacob- not quite earth shattering, but more like a wet hand to the face. It hits him that he's in love with Sangyeon, it's slipped through the cracks and culminated into this... acceptance in the early morning hours. He loves Sangyeon.
Relationships: Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Lee Sangyeon
Comments: 18
Kudos: 78





	the way you make me feel is so brand new

**Author's Note:**

> This is just straight up fluff based on a randomly generated prompt that said "imagine the smile on sangyeon's face when jacob tells him he loves him for the first time" and well.. here we are. 
> 
> As always.. pretty much unbeta'd, it's pure fluff, and you should come scream at me on [twitter!](https://twitter.com/sunrisecobi)

Jacob isn’t sure when he fell in love with Sangyeon, but he knows that right here, wrapped in warm, comforting arms, that he is in love. It feels like it should be a bigger revelation than it is, like his world should be shaken to the core, but he knows deep down it’s been building for awhile- coming to a head at some undetermined point. 

Was it when Sangyeon took them to an animal cafe that specifically housed animals that had no other option? Possibly, because something about seeing Sangyeon, the human equivalent of a puppy- drowning in _actual puppies_ \- always sends a shock wave through him. 

It could also have been the little picnic at the beach they had, just the two of them with a bottle of cheap wine and a pile of convenience store snacks. It was worth the sand in all of his nooks and crannies to see the beautiful smile Sangyeon had as he looked out over the ocean, sunlight dancing in his eyes. 

Maybe it was the many times Sangyeon found him half comatose and mentally drained as he poured himself into his studies. Jacob knows he tends to go above and beyond when it comes to dedicating himself to his work, and it’s proven from the many times Sangyeon had to shake him awake in a cramped library chair. He’s always woken up with a kiss, some coffee and the promise of some good cuddles if he finishes his work- Jacob is a simple man, and it all sounds perfect to him. 

Or was it the first time he introduced Sangyeon to his best friend? He had no fear that Kevin would love him, who wouldn’t fall for that precious gummy smile, after all. But when he came back to their table, arms loaded with snacks and drinks, his heart skipped several beats when he saw Kevin and Sangyeon chatting like long lost siblings rather than strangers. The conversation was flowing between them like water, something Sangyeon saying making Kevin laugh near hysterically- and Jacob can’t help but think to himself... This could be love. 

All of these little moments are cemented in his brain, each blinding smile, each time Sangyeon reaches for his hand, each kiss. Jacob feels like he’s buried in his own happiness, and honestly, he’s not upset about it. Sangyeon makes him happy, so who is he to look a gift horse in the mouth? 

Sangyeon’s friends take to Jacob in such a similar way to how Kevin bonded with him, that Jacob almost finds himself wondering how this could be possible. How do so many different people get along so perfectly and so quickly? Juyeon and Hyunjae are lovely, the perfect example of what he so foolishly hopes him and Sangyeon will be eventually, and they click immediately. They talk for hours, about everything and nothing, and Jacob feels like he belongs. He feels loved. 

No matter when it started, it doesn’t matter- what matters is that Jacob can feel the words clawing their way out of his throat now that he’s come to the not so earth-shattering observation. It threatens to escape every time he shares a bed with Sangyeon, wakes up next to the other man, sees him soft and sleep-rumpled in the sheets. There’s something so charming in the little drool stains and creases in his cheek from the pillow, the soft snores he can’t help but let out with each breath. 

_I_ _love you_ threatens to spill over when Sangyeon surprises Jacob with kisses pressed into soft cheeks, eyes crinkling from the force of his smile. He can’t handle it on a good day, this overwhelming fondness that poisons him. He feels like he might explode every time calloused fingers stroke across the back of his neck, every time Sangyeon whispers in his ear when they are in public or with friends. 

Here, Sangyeon’s arm thrown over his waist and head tucked under his chin in the middle of the night on a Tuesday, Jacob is in love. He can’t take it anymore, the words spilling into deaf ears, the darkness a void for any sound to permeate. Sangyeon remains blissfully unawares to his mental war, merely huffing a bit in his sleep and tugging Jacob impossibly closer. 

His hand comes up against his own wishes, tracing over the smooth line of Sangyeon’s jaw, the plush curve of his lips. He’s sure he would look like a creep to any outsiders watching in- but if anyone could see Sangyeon like this, they would be a little helplessly enamored by him as well. 

He smiles when he feels Sangyeon shift, feels the way he can tell the light touches are cutting through his subconscious just enough to stir him awake. He continues the soft strokes of his fingers over soft skin, feels the pricks of stubble as he passes over his chin, tucks his hand into the soft, _so soft_ hair spread out over the pillowcase. 

He’s got a dopey smile on his face when Sangyeon blinks his eyes open blearily in the top-dark room, knows that his cheesy grin is the first thing his mind registers. He watches as the other man fights sleep for a solid minute, because obviously Jacob woke him for a reason, blinking aggressively to push the pull of sleep away. 

“Time ‘s it?” Sangyeon yawns, stretching out languidly like he’s a pampered house cat. He’s quick to tug Jacob back in his arms, back against his chest, and Jacob loves how he fits here- head resting just over where his heart beat sounds the best. 

“Too early,” Jacob whispers back, doesn’t want to break the mood set in the silence of night. “I just needed to.. needed to tell you something,” he continues, breaking off into a yawn of his own halfway through. 

Sangyeon hums, urging him to speak at his own pace. Yet another thing Jacob loves about him- the kindness he shares for other people. He’s never pushed him to do anything outside of his comfort zone, and has always supported him when he moves out of it of his own accord. 

Jacob moves to sit up, wanting to be able to see, wanting to be able to _feel_ Sangyeon’s reaction when it comes. He doesn’t care if it’s big, small, life changing or inconvenient- he just has to say it. Sangyeon, for his part, merely smiles tiredly up at him, the late hour making him soft and gentle, even more so than usual. 

Jacob sucks in a deep breath, his hand curling over Sangyeon’s heart atop his sleep shirt, and doesn’t hold back. “I’m in love with you,” he says, eyes taking in every minute detail crossing Sangyeon’s face. 

He watches, sees the smile bloom across the other man’s face as if in slow motion- it’s beautiful, blinding, and everything good in the world, Jacob thinks. He will tell Sangyeon he loves him every chance he gets, if he smiles like that. It’s something so pure, so unabashedly _Lee Sangyeon_ that he nearly finds himself tearing up at the sight. 

Sangyeon is still grinning, and it almost feels like the room, no, the world, got just a little bit brighter. He can’t help but lean down and press his love into the other with kisses, soft and slow and gentle. Jacob mostly finds himself kissing Sangyeon’s teeth because... he’s still smiling. He can’t even stop smiling to give Jacob a proper kiss, and while he normally would be offended, he can’t even consider the possibility right now. 

Sangyeon rolls the two of them over, rearranging himself above Jacob with his hands cupping his cheeks. He looks up, sees the stars and constellations reflected in the warm, chocolate eyes, and lets Sangyeon kiss the life out of him. 

Every time Sangyeon pulls away to breathe, he whispers I love you, presses the words into his skin, into his lips, his heart. He feels warm, safe and secure and he allows himself the opportunity to float in this happiness as their kisses grow drowsy and sloppy with sleep. _Sangyeon loves me_ , the last thought Jacob has before he succumbs back to the call of his dreams. 

It’s three in the morning on a Tuesday, and Jacob is in love. 


End file.
